High School Casualties
by imperfectionist4242564
Summary: Eren is a new student at Sina High. Things so far have been pretty hectic. Will things get better or will they end up getting wore? Rated T for later chapters but may change. ErenxLevi, yaoi, and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Eren walked into Sina High with hesitant steps. His family just moved and he had to transfer schools yet again. He walked up and down the hallways and eventually found his locker. There was a group hanging out by the locker next to his and he couldn't get to it.

"Umm...excuse me.." He said and tapped a brown haired girl on the shoulder.

She turned around.

"LEVI! LOOK AT THIS CUTIE!" She squealed and threw her arms around Eren.

Eren stood there in shock.

"C-could you um let go? I can't be late to my classes." He said.

The girl pulled away.

"I'm Hanji, this is Eld, Levi, Petra, Erwin, _" she said. Then she added, "if you're new you should consider joining our club."

Eren nodded. 'Levi's kind of cute..'

"It depe-"

"YAY! I'll see you there!" Hanji said as she ran off.

Eren shook his head and put in his locker combo. The door opened and he started shimmying his things off. Pretty soon he had all his books and music. He closed the door and was about to go find room 302 but someone stopped him.

"Hey brat." Levi said.

Eren looked around and saw there was no one else around.

"Stop doing that. You're the only one I'm going to be talking to because it's unforced."

Eren nodded. "I don't have any money for you to take. I have a brown bag lunch.. Unless you want that." He said.

Levi looked taken aback.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Eren stared at him then laughed.

"You're not going to take my money or lunch?"

"Tch. Why would I do that?"

Eren looked nervous again.

"Nevermind. I'm gonna go to class now. Where does the club meet?"

Levi looked him up and down.

"Room 104 after school. See you then."

Eren nodded and walked off.

-Time skip because Eren doesn't know where he's going-

Eren eventually found the classroom he was supposed to be in. He opened the door and the room was silent. He carefully walked in and stepped up to the teachers desk.

"H-hi. I'm the new student in this class."

"Ahh yes.. Jaeger. Take a seat next to Armin over there. He'll help you out."

Eren nodded. Armin waved him over.

"Hi. I'm Armin. We just started reading _Romeo and Juliet._ We are supposed to read to Act Three then answer some questions. I can help you out with them."

Eren smiled.

"Thanks! My name is Eren. What is the rest of your schedule like?"

Armin reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled his schedule out. Eren grabbed his too. They put the papers side by side. "We have math, health, and english together."

They put their schedules away and started reading again. Eren couldn't focus on the book.

'Levi. There's something about him.. I want to learn more about him.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. He grabbed his things and looked at his schedule. French. Eren sighed.

'I miss home. I miss speaking German everyday. This sucks.'

Eren was shoved and he dropped all his things.

"You're the new kid right?" A deep gravely voice asked.

Eren looked up. A huge mean looking guy stood above him. All you could hear was whispering. The crowd gathered around the two. Eren stood up.

"Yeah. Why?"

The guy smirked and cracked his knuckles. Eren smiled inside.

"I'm gonna show you how things are done here." The guy said.

He took a swing at Eren. Eren ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell Eren pulled his leg up and it connected with the guys face. Everyone gasped. The guy jumped up and ran off. The group silently stared at him. Eren picked up his things and left.

A couple doors down he found the classroom and walked in. He walked up to the teachers desk and introduced himself.

"Oo! Okay! Take a seat next to the glum dark haired boy. I'll talk to him about tutoring you okay?"

Eren nodded. He turned to look for the dark haired boy. He saw who is was and froze.

It was Levi.

New story! I hope you all enjoy it(: Please read and review! Also, this story is up on my wattpad account, Fairytailalchemist


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Eren's seat partner and future tutor was Levi.

'How... What... Why...'

Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he walked over to the seat next to Levi.

"H-hi Levi." Eren said as he sat down

"Tch. Brat." Was his only response.

"I do have a name you know."

"I don't doubt that. I'm going to stick with brat though."

Eren sighed.

'This is going to be one long ass day... Especially if we have classes together.'

"Oi. Let me see your schedule." Levi said.

Eren reached into his pocket and retrieved his schedule. He handed it to Levi. The raven haired man placed them side by side then started writing on Eren's. He handed the paper back. Eren stared down at the beautiful cursive.

_Sit with me in Health, French, Advanced German, and Photography._

Eren made eye contact with Levi and nodded.

After class Eren walked into the hallway and the guy from earlier was waiting with some buddies.

"Hey! New guy! Get over here." He yelled.

Eren walked over calmly. The guy grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm gonna knock you senseless! You hear me! Nobody hits me and gets away with it!" He screamed into Eren's face.

Eren reached an arm up and wiped his face.

"God damn dude. I asked for the news, not the weather."

If the bully's face could get any redder it did. A vein bulged out of his neck as the rage boiled over.

"What you're asking for is a punch in the face!"

The bully's arm came up and hit Eren in the face. Eren smiled and hit him in the nose. Blood sprayed out ran down his shirt. The guy released Eren but still went after him. Eren dodged a majority of the hits but a couple landed on him.

'Well I'm gonna hurt later.' Eren thought.

The brunette took a deep breath and focused. His enemy was starting to get tired and clumsy. Eren watched his movements start to become sloppy.

'Nows my chance.'

Eren kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face repeatedly. Pretty soon the huge guy was on the ground. His friends went after Eren too but after he took out two of them they ran. Eren wiped his hands on his jeans and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at the bruise starting to form on his face and various other parts. He wet a paper towel and wiped all the blood off him.

'Thank God I brought some extra shirts to put in my locker.' Eren thought as he exited the bathroom.

He ran down the hallways to his locker. He turned a corner and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" He said as he bent over to help the person up.

"Tch. You need to start paying attention to where you're going brat." Levi said and waved Eren's hand away.

Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Levi stood up and looked at Eren.

"Oi, what happened to your face?" Levi asked.

He reached up and placed his hand on Eren's face gently.

"Oh.. Um.. Well.. This big guy keeps picking fights with me.." He said.

Eren was a bit flustered at the fact that Levi had his soft hand on his face. He felt his face turn a little red.

"So.. Where is the health classroom?" Eren asked as he backed towards his locker.

Levi dropped his hand.

"I'll wait for you and come with you. Okay?" Levi asked and stood against the wall.

Eren shrugged and opened his locker. He removed his bloody t-shirt and grabbed a different one from his locker. He pulled it over his head and closed the door.

"Alright, I'm ready." The brunette said. "Uhh, Levi? Are you okay? You look a bit red.."

Levi looked away.

"Let's get going." He said and looked back then stopped.

"Is that... Is that an Attack On Titan shirt?!" Levi asked.

Eren looked down at his shirt.

"Oh hey! Look at that! It is. How did you know? Do you watch it?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded then said, "you might not want to let Hanji catch you wearing that..."

"But Leeeviiii~ why not?" A familiar female voice said.

Levi turned around.

"It's your death not mine!" He yelled to Eren as he took off towards the classroom.

"Levi! Come back!" Eren wailed as Hanji dragged him off to explain the science and heartbreak inside of Attack On Titan.

Yay!(: Chapter 2! Please review and let me know how I'm doing so I can get motivated to keep writing!(:


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After finally wrestling himself of of Hanji's grasp, Eren realized that he missed Health.

'Well shit...'

He pulled out his schedule and found out he had Advanced German next. After finding the classroom, he went in and introduced himself to the teacher. The teacher asked him questions about the German culture and what parts of Germany he lived in. After the short interrogation session, Eren went and found himself a seat next to Levi.

"Why, in the bloody pits of hell, would you leave me like that?!" Eren asked Levi with a barley controlled anger.

Levi gave a little smile.

"You survived. That means you're going to fit in juuussst fine." He said and turned his attention to the teacher.

Eren rolled his eyes and started paying attention to him too. At one point the teacher let the class have a break so Eren turned to Levi and opened his mouth to speak. Before any words could leave his mouth, papers were thrusted into his hands. Eren looked down at them.

_Health notes. Text me if you need any help. 888-234-5469_

_-Levi R._

Eren smiled to himself.

"Thanks Levi!" Eren said happily.

Levi nodded at him.

Eren pulled out his phone and added Levi. He then sent him a text.

**It's Eren!**

Levi gave him a look and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read the text then added Eren to his contacts. The teacher then called the class back into order. He continued to teach the class while Eren doodled on his paper. The bell rang and Levi waited for Eren to pack up his things.

"Let's walk to math together." Levi said.

"Okay!" Eren said smiling.

They exited the classroom and headed towards the math room. Levi had them stop at their lockers first. Eren waited as Levi put in his combination then pulled the door open. Eren had to stifle the laugh that quickly bubbled up. The cause for this was the fact that Levi's locker was completely neat and organized. He even had space for cleaning supplies. Levi closed his locker and headed off again. Eren ran to catch up to the shorter man. Before he reached Levi's side the bully from earlier grabbed him. ((I know I know... I just need this dude))

Eren groaned.

"Seriously? Again? Haven't you suffered enough today?" Eren asked.

The bully looked raging pissed. He had sweat marks starting to form on his shirt from the barely controlled anger. He threw a punch at Eren but he dodged it and socked the dude in the stomach. The bully doubled over before lunging at Eren. The brunette wasn't expecting him to lunge so he didn't prepare himself for takedown. He head connected with the ground but he had just enough time to prepare for impact so his skull wouldn't break. He then had to switch gears and block the hits coming from above.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? You, get off Eren." Levi shouted and kicked the bully in the side and he winced.

He got off Eren and let him up.

"I'm pretty capable of handling myself Levi."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right you damn brat. Now get up. We have a class to get to," Levi said and turned to head to class.

Eren rolled his eyes and got up to follow. The bully reached for him again. Eren whipped around.

"Don't even try."

He hand retreated. Eren walked faster to try to catch up with Levi. When he reached the shorter mans side he spoke.

"Why would you do that? I know how to handle myself okay?"

Levi didn't respond. He turned into a classroom and found a seat in the back. Eren took the seat next to him and didn't try to talk to him again. The teacher started the class and Eren zoned out.

'Why is the first day so complicated?' He thought.

He pulled out his black notebook and started sketching.

"Eren Jeager. Attention up here please." A deep and annoyed voice said.

Eren looked up.

"Finally. Now then, will you tell the class how to answer this question?" He asked.

Eren started to vocally explain it but the teacher held up a hand.

"Come up to the board and answer it."

Eren rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the whiteboard. He grabbed a blue marker and started solving the problem. After he had gotten the answer and checked his solution he went back to his seat. The teacher looked over his answer and saw there was nothing to make fun of. He grumbled and began to teach again. The bell rang and the class rushed out. Eren and Levi were left behind as Eren put his notebook away. They headed out.

"What's your next class?" Eren asked Levi.

"I have an off block." He responded.

"Lucky! I have fitness..." Eren said.

Levi smirked.

"Have fun."

Chapter three! Please review and let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Eren walked into the locker room and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said.

Eren turned around and came face-to-face with a man who slightly resembled a horse. He felt a laugh bubbling up but he held it down.

"Sorry buddy. Didn't see you there. I'm Eren." He said.

The man crossed his arms.

"I'm Jean. It's French."

Eren nodded and went to change. He finally emerged into the gym and looked around. Everyone was sitting in their lines. Eren walked up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm the new student who joined your class." He said. The teacher nodded and pointed to the line he was supposed to sit in.

Once he was done taking roll he unlocked the doors and sent everyone out to run laps. Eren started out slow but after the second lap he was dying. He noticed a girl sitting in the grass watching him. He gave her a little wave and she nodded. When Eren was finally done he went and stretched in the grass. The girl walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Mikasa. You're Eren right?"

Eren nodded. She sat next to him.

"I heard you took down Reiner." She said.

"Who's Reiner?" He asked.

Mikasa gave him a look.

"The big guy who kept coming after you!"

"Oh... Okay..." Eren said.

The teacher blew his whistle and explained the game. Eren was on Mikasa's team. There were a few others but he didn't know who they were.

~Time skip because ugh exercise~

Eren walked out the front doors to the school and headed across the street. He took a seat at the park and pulled out a bag of bread. The ducks at the pond heard the crinkling and swam over. Eren ripped pieces of bread and tossed them to the ducks. His quiet moment was interrupted when Hanji ran over and hugged him from behind.

"Eeeereeeeeennnnn!" She exclaimed.

Eren tried prying her arms off but it was no use, Hanji was way too strong.

"H-how... Did you... Get... This... S-strong?" He said with some difficulty.

She didn't respond. She just waved around with Eren.

"Oi, shitty glasses, get off him." Levi said walking up.

"OoOo~! Is he your man?" Hanji asked in a suggestive voice.

"Tch," was all Levi could say.

"Anyways! Let's go!"

Hanji grabbed Eren and Levi's hands and pulled them inside to room 104. As soon as they walked in the door Eren stopped moving.

'Everyone is having fun together. How is this even possible?!'

He realized everyone was staring at him and he ducked his head.

"Everyone! Welcome our newest member, Eren!" Hanji yelled.

Everyone whooped and hollered. Eren's turned red and he felt super awkward.

"Eren here just transferred from Germany. He's a sophomore and just so happens to love anime too! Eren, who do you cosplay?" Hanji informed them.

Eren pulled out his phone and handed her the list. Everyone rushed over and looked too. Eren stood there awkwardly and realized Levi was still next to him.

"L-Levi... This is kind of weird to me. How come everyone is getting along? Back where I'm from people were rude and you had little cliques in side of the club. Everyone here doesn't do that. Do you know why?" Eren said.

Levi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess it's just important enough to us that we can come together like this." Levi said.

"Levi! Eren does Attack On Titan cosplay! We finally have. Everybody!" Hanji yelled.

Levi turned to Eren and sort of smiled. Eventually they were don't going through your phone and excitedly walked back to their desks to continue what they were doing. Hanji handed Eren his phone.

"Those are amazing! I can't wait until we get to start training!" She squealed.

Eren grinned.

"Thanks!"

Eren glanced down at his watch.

"I should probably start heading home... I don't want my parents drawing wrong conclusions about me." He grumbled.

Hanji looked sad but Levi stood up.

"I'll take you," he said and walked out.

Eren waved his goodbyes and followed him. Levi led him to a sleek black mustang. Eren's eyes widened as Levi unlocked the car and got in. He rolled down the window.

"Get in. I don't have all day."

Eren nodded and pulled open the door. Levi handed Eren his phone and Eren put his address into the GPS. Levi followed the directions Google gave him and he eventually made it to Eren's. He shut off his car. Eren pushed the door open and got out. He walked up to the door and realized Levi was following him.

"Umm... Why are you coming up with me?" Eren said.

"Because I want to meet your parents." Levi said.

Levi pushed past Eren and knocked on the door. A skinny woman opened the door.

"H-hello?" She said.

"Hi I'm Levi. I'm Eren's friend." Levi said.

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Eren.. Get inside. Your father's home." She said.

Eren's breath caught. Levi looked back and forth between them with a confused look.

"L-Levi... You should leave..." Eren said quietly and stepped past his mother.

She closed the door.

"Carla! Who the fuck was at the door?" Grisha yelled.

"I-it was E-Eren and a f-friend.." She said.

Eren heard stumbling coming from the other room.

"Friends eh? Haha yeah right. He's not good enough for anyone. I don't even see why we keep him." Grisha said. He took another swig from his bottle.

Eren clenched his fists.

"I'm not as bad as you think, asshole." Eren said.

Grisha looked at him and threw the bottle. Eren ducked.

"You good for nothing mistake!" Grisha yelled and threw a punch.

Eren dodged it and hit him. Grisha stumbled back and smirked. He went after Eren again and finally got him on the ground. He beat Eren over and over until he fell unconscious.

Cliff hanger :3 Sorry for feels! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Eren woke up to screaming sirens.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

His voice sounded raspy to him and his body hurt like hell.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Come quick! Eren's waking up!" A male voice screamed.

Eren slightly turned his head and saw a raven haired man dragging a woman behind him. He felt wires being pulled and air being forced into his lungs.

"Sir! Sir! Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can!" The woman said.

Eren blinked his eyes twice and the woman softened a little bit. She then pointed at Levi.

"You will be accompanying Mr. Jaeger here to the ER okay?" She sort of asked.

Levi nodded. Some men lifted Eren into the ambulance and Levi crawled in with them.

"W-wait... Where's my mother?" Eren asked.

The men looked at each other.

"Well, um, she's in critical condition and we aren't sure if she's going to live..." One of them said quietly.

Eren tried to sit up but found he was strapped to the bed. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"L-let me see her! I want to see my mother!" He yelled over and over. Levi took his hand and held onto it.

"Eren, Eren, listen to me okay?"

Eren slowly quieted but the tears didn't stop. He nodded over at Levi.

"Okay. Listen good. After your mother closed the door I heard yelling. I waited outside for a bit but then I heard screaming and crying. At first I tried to bust down the door but it was locked with lots of locks. I couldn't get the door down. I called the police but by the time it got here everything inside was quiet. The police went in and saw you two lying on the floor. Your mom had dragged her bleeding and broken body over to you and held your unconscious body until she was unconscious. She would want you to be calm in this situation okay?" Levi told him quietly.

Eren sniffled and nodded.

"Did you guys find my poor excuse for a father?" He asked.

Levi shook his head.

"When the police arrived, they only found you two. They think he escaped through a window. Don't worry though, they're still looking." Levi squeezed Eren's hand.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you and your mom Eren... I'm so sorry."

Eren looked at Levi in surprise.

"Levi, it's not your fault.. Really. There wasn't really anything you could do." Eren squeezed Levi's hand back and then passed out.

The men on the ambulance looked at each other and then started fixing Eren up. A few minutes later they made it to the ER and rushed him in. Levi had to sit in the waiting room until the doctors approved him. Nearly twenty minutes later a nurse came out.

"Umm.. Is anyone here to see Mr. Jaeger?" She asked.

Levi stood up.

"I am." He said.

The nurse walked over to him.

"He can have visitors now. He's still unconscious though. The doctors are still in his room and cam give you more detail on what's going on with him. Follow me."

Levi nodded and followed. They passed through doors and walked down hallways but Levi couldn't shake a bad feeling coming upon him. Levi shoved his hands in his pockets and continued following the shorter nurse. She eventually stopped in front of a room. He could hear the doctors inside talking about his condition. The nurse knocked and they're voices quieted.

"Come in," a deep voice said.

The nurse pulled the door open and waited for Levi to enter. The doctors nodded at him and pointed to a seat for him to sit in. Levi settled down and waited for them to speak.

"I'm Doctor Ootori." The one with the glasses said. "Eren here has been suffering a lot at home with his father. According to all the not fully healed fractures that is." The doctor pushed his glasses up and continued to read off the papers he had. "Eren is currently suffering from a couple broken ribs, lots of bruises, cuts on his legs, arms, and stomach, and a little internal bleeding. He should be able to go home within a week but he's going to need someone to take care of him. His mother is currently unable to do that and all his family lives in Germany. Would you be willing to care for him?" Dr. Ootori asked.

"Sure." Levi said.

The doctors nodded and left the room. The nurse came back in.

"We'll update you if anything happens to Mrs. Jaeger."

Levi nodded. The nurse closed the door and he scooted his chair closer to the hospital bed. He grabbed Eren's hand and brought it up to his face.

"Come on brat. Wake up already. Your mother needs you. You need to be strong so she can be strong. Wake up for me. I need you here. There's just something about you. I don't know what it is but there's something there. Just wake up."

Levi felt a little squeeze on his hand. Eren started coming around.

"L-Levi? Where's my mom?" He asked.

"I don't know. The nurse said she would update me when anything changed. Dr. Ootori said that you'll be staying with me when you're released from the hospital."

Eren nodded. The nurse ran in with some other nurses.

"Eren your mom is dying. We're taking you to see her."

Levi stood up and the nurses rolled the bed down the hallway into a room filled with nurses and doctors trying to help her. Eren's bed was placed next to her bed and he reached over and hugged her. He sobbed from the pain coursing through his body and from the fact that his mother was dying.

"E-Eren... I.. L-love... Y-you..." She whispered.

Her body gave up on her. The heart monitor went flat. Eren sobbed harder into his mothers chest. Levi walked up to Eren and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Eren detached himself and clung to Levi. The doctors left the room to let the two have a moment. Eren eventually cried himself to sleep. Levi stroked his hair. The doctors re-entered the room and took Eren back to his room. They took Eren's mother and sent her to the morgue to get ready for the funeral

"Eren... I'm sorry..." Levi whispered into his hair.

Thanks for reading! I had to kill you guys(: please let me know how I'm doing!


	6. Holiday Special

Holiday Special

This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story. I just wanted to do so,etching special for you all(:

Levi walked out of the store he was browsing through.

'I hate shopping. Dumbasses everywhere..'

The phone in his back pocket vibrated so he placed his bags into one hand and grabbed it. His eyes scanned the small screen before he used his cold fingers to send a response. As the raven haired man slid his phone back into his pocket, he passed a display case when something caught his eye.

'That's Eren's. That's definitely Eren's.'

He walked into the store and rang the litle bell that was sitting on the counter. Her eyes widened when she saw Levi. Her fingers quickly went through her hair and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Why hello there. What can I get for you today?" She asked him.

The woman leaned over and pushed her boobs up to give him a full view of her cleavage.

"First off, I'd like you to put some clothes on. Secondly, I'd like the box in the display case." He said in an uninterested voice.

The woman gave him an offended look and called the other worker in. He walked in and grabbed the box for Levi. He placed in a bag and grabbed Levi's outstretched card. He swiped in and gave it back. Levi took it and walked out the door without a single glance back. He heard the woman yelling at her co-worker. The grey eyed man rolled his eyes and started heading back to his car.

Eren walked down the empty and snowy trail.

'Poor Levi.. I probably should have told him how cruel people are on the last hours before they close down for Christmas day... Oh well!'

Eren stooped down to look at the little animal tracks in the snow. He heard a couple little yips a few yards away and stood up. He pulled out his phone.

**Are you up for dinner tonight?**

**Of course! Where and when?**

**I'll pick you up. Formal dress. See you at 7**

Eren checked the time on his phone.

"Shit! I gotta run!" He yelled.

Eren ran to his car and hopped in. He plugged his phone in and turned on Pandora. He put his car into gear and backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and pretty soon he pulled into the driveway to his small apartment. He opened the door and walked to his room. The brunette pulled open the door to his closet and pulled out some nice and formal-ish clothing.

'What color should I wear? What is he wearing?' Eren thought as he held different shirts up. 'I'll just wear black and white.' He decided.

After Eren had gotten dressed he checked the time.

"6:55.." Eren sighed and sat down on the couch.

Soon after he sat down he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" He yelled and fast walked to the door.

He pulled it open and it revealed Levi, who was actually smiling.

"Levi!" Eren said smiling.

He pulled the door closed behind himself and pulled Levi in for a hug.

"I'm so glad we get to spend the night together." He said.

Levi nodded and lead Eren to the car. The raven haired man opened the door for Eren and then walked around to the other side.

"I reserved a nice spot for us." Levi said as he buckled up.

Eren looked at him sideways.

"How nice and where?" Eren asked.

Levi smirked at him.

"You'll see."

Levi tossed his keys at the valet driver and led Eren through the doors.

"Levi! I can't believe you brought me here!" Eren rambled on.

Levi ignored him and gave the waiter his name. The waiter led the duo to a table in the back by a huge window. Eren closed his mouth after realizing he had been gawking at everything. Levi pulled Eren's chair out and walked to his chair. Eren picked up his menu.

"That won't be necessary. I ordered everything when I made the reservations."

Eren set his menu down.

"Why did you do this?" Eren asked the shorter man.

Levi shrugged and reached down to scratch his leg and a waiter walked over. He poured glasses of wine and then walked away. Soon, the lights dimmed and soft music streamed through the speakers. Lights turned on in the garden.

_**Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?**_

Eren gasped and his hands flew to his mouth. He looked over at Levi's seat to find that he was on one knee with a ring held out.

"Eren, we met three years ago today. You have made me so incredibly happy and I really would like to spend the rest of my life with you. That being said, will you marry me?" Levi said softly.

A single tear rolled down Eren's cheek.

"Yes! Levi, I love you." Eren said smiling.

Levi smiled back and slid the ring onto Eren's finger.

Levi stood up and leaned over to give Eren a kiss.

"I love you too."

Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated lately. Chapter 6 needs a little more stuff than normal :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! It's my gift to you all.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Around midnight a new nurse entered the room.

"Hi! I'm Trish, I'll be Eren's nurse for tonight."

Levi nodded to her.

"Can I bring you something to eat or drink sir?" She asked politely.

Levi thought for a second.

"Maybe a cup of black tea. Unsweetened though." He said quietly.

She smiled at him and went to get his tea. Levi hugged Eren closer to him and caressed his hair. The nurse walked back in and set Levi's tea next to him. She then took one of Eren's arms and took his blood pressure. After that she laid his hand back onto Levi and took the rest of his vitals.

"Are you his caretaker?" The nurse asked.

Levi nodded. The nurse smiled at him and left the room. Levi picked up his tea and took a sip. He reached over to put the cup back but Eren shifted and he dropped the cup. Piping hot tea spilled all over Levi and the floor. He bit back a yelp and carefully removed himself from the hospital bed. He walked out the door and down the hallway to the nurses station.

"Could I get some rags? My tea went everywhere.." A nurse looked at his still steaming clothes and grabbed some rags.

"Before you go clean that up, let me take a look and make sure you weren't burned to badly."

Levi nodded and lifted up his shirt. The skin where the tea hit was bright red and shiny. It was also starting to blister. The nurse reached out her hand and touched it. Levi winced and jumped. The nurse clicked her tongue and grabbed some burn cream and gauze.

"I'm going to wrap this. You need to change out of those clothes as soon as possible so you don't damage your skin any more. Do you need me to get you something?"

Levi shook his head.

"I was planning on going home and getting somethings after I cleaned." He said and turned to walk away.

"How about I clean it for you?" The nurse said.

"That's alright. I'm a bit of a clean freak so I can take care of it." Levi said and continued walking.

The nurse didn't respond and went back to work. Levi quietly entered the room and started wiping the tea up. He opened the closet door and grabbed some disinfecting wipes and wiped the floor. He then put everything away and headed home. When he passed the nurses station, Trish handed him some gauze and cream.

"The other nurse told me what happened. Take these with you and put them on when you change, okay?"

Levi nodded and headed out the door. He walked to his car and got in. He turned on the radio and sat in his car for a little bit.

_[insert your favorite sad song lyrics]_

Levi's hands pounded on his steering wheel. He pulled out of the parking lot and rushed home. He unlocked the door and flicked on the light. The white walls made for a bright flash instead of a dull brightening. Levi closed his eyes for a couple seconds and then opened them a little bit and let them slowly adjust. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He pulled open the drawers to his dresser and grabbed out an outfit. He pulled off his shirt and pants and looked in the mirror.

'Damn. I left the stuff in my car.'

Levi ran back downstairs and out the door. He threw open the door to his car and grabbed the medical supplies. He ran back inside and up the stairs into the lit up bathroom. He sat on the counter top and started to wrap himself up. Once he was done he grabbed the clothes he had laid out and put them on. He then grabbed his laptop and phone charger and headed out the door and to the hospital once more. He pulled into a parking space close to the hospital doors and turned the engine off. He sat still for a little bit and chewed on his lip.

'I hope he doesn't hate me.'

Levi pulled the handle and paused. He finally pushed it open and stood up. He gave a little stretch and walked to the other side of the car to grab his items then locked the doors. Levi looked around the parking lot before he started towards the hospital doors.

'There aren't really many cars around..' The ravenette thought as he walked through the doors.

The short man walked past the receptionists desk and stood waiting by the elevator. Pretty soon it came down and he entered the metal container. Levi pulled out a handkerchief and hit the floor Eren was on. His eyes trailed up to the digital numbers above the elevator door and counted along. Once the elevator came to Levi's floor it made a little ding and the doors slid open. The current nurse at the station gave him a friendly smile and went back to work. Levi tried to sneak the rest of the way past the station but Trish ran over.

"You're back! Can I check your burns now?" She asked quietly.

Levi sighed.

"I guess.." He mumbled and lifted up his shirt to expose the bandaged burns.

Trish nodded her approval at the bandage job and sent him on his way. A couple doors down, Levi quietly opened the door and snuck in. Eren was sound asleep and on his side. Levi pulled a chair up to the bed and took Eren's little rolling table. He set his laptop on it and plugged his phone in.

'Well, a little time on tumblr wouldn't hurt...' Levi thought as he pulled up his browser. He typed in the address for tumblr and spent plenty of time blogging.

Hours later Eren came around. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw Levi asleep in a chair. The soft glow from the laptop illuminated Levi's face and Eren couldn't take his eyes away.

'He's... He's so perfect...'

There was a tap on the door and then a nurse came in. She looked at Levi and then at Eren.

"Hi there. I'm nurse Trish and I'm going to be taking care of you for a couple more hours," she whispered.

Eren smiled and nodded. Trish walked over and started taking his vitals.

"You know, you have a pretty great guy right there. I suggest you don't let him go. You are both going to need each other," she said, giving Eren a little smile.

Eren's face turned red.

"H-How do you know?" He asked.

Trish looked at him and smiled.

"I just have a feeling."

Sorry this took so long! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon(: Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I really appreciate it(: oh and I apologize for the song part... I couldn't figure anything out for it/:


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

After Trish left the room Eren sighed and leaned back in bed. He turned is head so he could see Levi slumbering peacefully.

'Should I listen to her?' The brunette asked himself.

Levi's phone gave off a little ring and Levi jumped in his chair.

"Fucking...ugh...people...damn.." Levi mumbled as he ran his hand along the table looking for his phone.

Eventually his hand came in contact with the ringing and vibrating device.

"What the hell do you want shitty glasses?!" Levi growled into the phone.

"Of course I'm not in school! I'm at the hospital with Eren ... What? ... No! Why would you think that?! ... ... Why should I let you come here? ... Tch whatever. I'll text you the information. ... Mmhmm ... Bye ..."

Levi set his phone down on the table after texting Hanji and leaned back. His hands reached up and he rubbed his face.

"L-Levi?" Eren said quietly.

Levi bolted straight up.

"You're awake." Levi said.

Eren nodded and motioned for Levi to come closer. Levi grabbed the bottom ledges of his chair and scooted over. Eren reached a hand out to Levi. At first, the ravenette didn't know what to do but then he reached his hand out and grabbed Eren's. Levi ran his thumb along Eren's knuckles and sat there looking at him. Eren looked up and made eye contact. Eren's eyes held so much depth. Levi's eyes were so guarded. The two teens leaned forwards, closer and closer, their lips were so close-

"Eren! Are you oka- OoOoOo~" Hanji yelled when she opened the door.

Both boys jumped back and tried to cover their blush. Hanji looked between the two with an excited expression.

"Levi~ I always kind of had a feeling and Eren! I knew you were gay because you told me. And, well, I went through your phone.. Haha oh well! That was so cute! Now actually kiss this time," Hanji said.

The two boys stared at her.

"U-um, well, I guess if Levi's up to it..." Eren said quietly.

Levi turned towards him and stared at him. Eren opened his mouth to speak again but Levi cut him off with his lips. It took Eren a bit to figure out what happened. Once it registered, the two worked their lips slowly, unknowing to the fact that Hanji was taking pictures. Levi was the one to pull away and stare into Eren's deep eyes. Eren stared back and saw a little change in Levi's eyes, they were a little less guarded.

"Alright shitty glasses, I think it's time you left," Levi said.

Hanji gave Levi the pouty look.

"You know that doesn't work on me," he said as he stared her down.

"If you're no going to school then I'm not going to school. I'll even invite the rest of the group here." Hanji said and sat down with her arms crossed.

"Tch," was all that came out of Levi's mouth. Hanji squealed and pulled out her phone to send a text to the rest of the group.

"You better hope this is okay," Levi said to her.

Hanji looked up and gave him a devilish grin.

"The nurse out there is someone who works with me. She's absolutely fine with it." Hanji said in a smug voice.

Eren looked at her in surprise.

"What kind of work do you do?" He asked.

"Don't even ask," Levi told Eren before Hanji could answer.

The three sat around and chatted until the rest of their group showed up.

"Eren! Are you okay?!" Petra asked as she ran in.

Everyone else followed her in with looks of concern.

"Y-yeah I guess..." Eren answered and looked down.

Levi got up and sat on the bed next to Eren. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around the brunette. Eren was stiff at first but then he relaxed and leaned into Levi. Everyone in the room pulled out their wallets and with a groan, handed out money.

"What are you guys doing?" Eren asked.

"We, uh, bet on your guys' relationship..." Petra answered with a non-readable expression on her face.

Eren blushed and Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji and Erwin grinned at each other as they racked in the cash from everyone else.

"Hey, Eren. Do you want to use my extra laptop? It has Netflix on it for when you're bored and no one is here," Erwin said.

"Sure! If you don't mind," he said smiling.

Nurse Trish walked in.

"Holy wow... You really have quite the party going, Hanji," she said in an amused tone of voice.

"Well I have to! Eren can't be alone all of the time!" Hanji said excitedly.

Trish walked over and made eye contact with Eren and he saw a certain sparkle in her eye. He blushed. She took his vitals and as she left the room she called over her shoulder, "I told you so~"

Everyone looked at Eren in confusion. He just shook his head and smiled.

Yay! This one was done a lot quicker(: thanks for bearing with me!


End file.
